


I'll always be right here

by Angelfire115



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Tommy has been having a tough time lately, good thing Awesamdude is there to help-----------In other words, I've seen people making Awesamedude as like a father figure or older brother figure to Tommy so here's another one for ya
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	I'll always be right here

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys, I said I was into this fandom now and it consuming my life so here I fucking am.

Tommy hated these moments, moments of unrest and vulnerability. Being triggered by words or thoughts to fall deep into a panic attack was always a bother. Though he lived in peace now, the war being over, Dream who had tormented and manipulated him for several weeks was now locked away, never to be seen again. 

He got his discs back.

He got his friends back.

He got his home back. 

But that didn't help with the trauma. It didn't help with the shakes, the heavy breathing, the feeling of a crushing weight on his chest, the echoes of Dreams voice mixed in with others that clouded his mind like a stormy day. It always happened during certain times and he hated it. 

He didn't tell nobody, not even Tubbo knew. He couldn't tell them. As much as he hated these attacks, be also hated being babied. At least that's what he made himself think. In truth, he was afraid. Afraid of what you may be thinking? 

He didn't know.

He couldn't comprehend his fear and anxieties. They were just there. 

At the moment, Tommy had found a small place under dirt and stone to crawl away into, a lonely place right smack in the middle of the Dream SMP city. Not that far from the main path either. It worried him that someone would come by and hear him. He hoped to god no one did.

But this particular day, god had not heard his hopes. 

Sam, also known as Awesamdude, had been walking down the main path. He wasn't doing much and for once he got a break from his duties as both a prison warden and as Sam Nook, who was helping Tommy with his hotel. 

Sam hadn't seen Tommy in a while which was normal as the kid had his own life. It didn't go unnoticed when he heard a low whimper, not that far off the path. Now the sound could have been anything, a bird or a mouse. Maybe he misheard something but it still was trained on his mind and made him curious. 

That curiousity however, drained away as he found a hole, looked through to find a shaking boy tucked in the corner of the dark small cave, practically shaking his skin off. He immediately recognised the boy as Tommy since his frame was familiar. 

"Tommy?". His voice echoed in the small cave which made Tommy flinch. He slowly looked up, mixtures of fear and surprise on his face when he unraveled himself in the tucked away position, his knees against his chest and his hands over his head. 

Sam could now see the severity of the situation as he saw his eyes, the tears falling down his face and the expression he gave off. "Sam?". Tommy's voice croaked weakly in the corner, making Sam squeeze himself through the hole into the cave. 

"Tommy, are you okay? What's wrong?". Tommy's fear was realised when Sam appeared. He really didn't want anyone to see him this way but it happened. Someone found him and now could see the pathetic state he was in. 

Tommy rubbed at his eyes, looking away from Sam as he tried his best to calm his breathes and stop the tears. "I-its nothing, just leave me alone, I'm fine". Tommy tried to sound tough but his voice cracked as he spoke. This strengthened Sam's resolve and he didn't stop when he entered more into the cave, approaching Tommy. 

"You're not fine Tommy, you're alone in this cave crying and shaking. Is there anything you want to talk about?". Tommy fell silent, he didn't expect Sam to be reluctant in leaving him alone and instead asking him more questions. 

"I'm fine really, it's not a big deal". Sam crossed his arms, though it was dark, his green hair and splotches of his green skin could still be seen. The creeper photo over his face that hid his eyes. Plus his powerful trident that lay buzzing with magic on his back made him a very intimidating figure.

However, even with all that, he spoke so calmly, his eyes looking concerned even with the lack of seeing it. He approached Tommy slowly till he was close enough to touch him. He didn't and instead sat on a cobblestone beside him. Tommy shifted away a few inches, either giving him room or wanting his space, Sam didn't mind. 

Sam needed to be patient, he was good with patience in the right moments. "Tommy, you can talk to me. I'm not going to judge you or belittle you okay? Everyone needs help, even a tough guy like yourself". The compliment/light humour got Tommy to smile, even if for a second. He remained quiet, thinking it over. Sam waited patiently, not minding it at all. 

"It's not a big deal, it's just.... There was a lot of things that happened... While I was exiled.... With Dream". So that was it, of course Dream had to be the reason. Sam had been told of Tommy's exile and knew it was enforced by Dream. He had also heard rumours of Dream being a manipulative and terrifying creep. 

This just confirmed them all. 

"What did he do?". Sam didn't want to ask since he didn't think Tommy would answer. He was quiet, silence filled the room, the only sound being a water that dropped every few seconds from above. "..... Not very good things. He burned my stuff, telling me I deserved it. He'd.....he'd tell me things. He'd call me his friend but.... Always did things". 

Tommy innately moved his hand to the back of his neck. With the shifting of his shirt, Sam spotted a scar. This made his eyes go wide as the message was clear. Dream was messed up but this was beyond anything Sam could comprehend. 

He did that, to a child?

Tommy didn't touch the scar however, ghosting his hand over it before slipping away. Sam understood, he understood that pain well. This was a million times worse however. 

"He... He did that?". Was the only words Sam comprehended in the moment, so fueled with anger and sympathy, it was so difficult to comprehend words. "Yeah... He did but... Only when I deserved it. I did a lot of stupid shit that made him mad so.... It's not like I should be mad". 

Sam, without thinking punched the block under him. Tommy jumped back in fear and could see the anger boil in Sam. His skin started to blink, especially the green spots that dotted him. They always did that whenever he was angry, like how a real creeper would blink before it exploded. It never got to that point though and after a few seconds, he was able to calm down. 

"I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just... What Dream did to you... It's not right. You didn't deserve that kind of punishment, no matter the kind of actions you took. The exile was already far enough, it's just...". Sam sunk into his hands as he caught his mind up. 

He was filled with emotions, conflicting one another. One side of him wanted to comfort this child so badly while the other wanted to beat the everlasting shit out of Dream. Of course as the warden, he couldn't do that. Well, without anyone knowing of course.

"I...". Tommy didn't know what to say. He hasn't ever seen someone get emotional like this on his behalf. It was sort of comforting. His panic had somewhat subsided though the anxiety still lingered at the bottom of his stomach. 

"Tommy". Tommy flinched back into attention to the person beside him, he slowly turned his head to Sam who had remained still and quiet till just then. "No matter what others say, you are a good kid. You have a good heart and though incredibly energetic, that's what's really endearing about you. You can light up a room within minutes and you don't even have to try". 

Tommy couldn't help but be warmed by this. No one had ever complimented him so greatly, Tubbo had come close on many occasions, so had Wilbur but for him, this was something big. 

"You're smart too, at such a young age, you hold more weight then any adult in this server. So believe me when I say Tommy...". He looked up, locking his eyes with Tommy with sincerity with his next words.

"You're a tough guy, no one can ever be at the same level as you. You got good friends by your side. So don't feel like you need to hide, cause there's always people there to listen". Tommy felt like he could cry, the tears were threatening to leak out as his chest tightened in emotions. 

He hid his face within his knees, not wanting to show them anymore then he already had. Sam didn't mind, he moved closer to Tommy, wrapping a hand behind him in a side hug as he let his emotions out. 

"I'll always be here if you need me. I'm your protector Tommy, I'll always be right here". 

".... Thank you".


End file.
